Wasted
by iNessie
Summary: Mary-Lynette Carter is still the innocent girl from Briar Creek, but no one can stay innocent forever. Especially if your soulmate is Ash Redfern.


**Yo people! Sorry I haven't been updating at all TT-TT. I'm so addicted to Audition again. LOL. I even got married again ;). Well I was writing this in my notebook in the section I call "ONE SHOT WONDERLAND" and just had to post it. :D**

**Sorry, if the description of getting wasted is incorrect, I am a minor o3o.**

**Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to BookVampire for beta- reading this and being so awesomely obsessed with James from BTR like I am!**

**I do not own Night World, Ocean Spray, or Grey Goose.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wasted<strong>

Mary-Lynette Carter sat in her and Ash's deluxe bedroom in Thierry's mansion. She had just arrived at Circle Daybreak about a week ago. The people here were nice, but they were a little bit crazy. She really liked that Maggie girl though. They got along great and she also got along with the other two humans here, David and Eric. Rashel was also a human, but she was a bit… fierce. Mary-Lynette found out that the Wild Power, Jezebel (Call her Jez or you'll regret it) Redfern, was half human, but she scared Mary-Lynette out of her skin. So she decided to just hang out in her room alone for now.

She was pretty bored, but as Mary-Lynette says, when in boredom, read an astronomy book! She was reading her favorite book, Deep Sky Companions: The Messier Objects, for about the 50th time. Hey, she loved this book! If she was still with her brother Mark, he would call her a nerd for reading that book again. She didn't really care.

Mary-Lynette heard footsteps leading to their bedroom door and she pushed her hair behind her ear to see who it was. Her soulmate, Ash Redfern, walked in with a huge astute grin on his creamy pale face.

"Hey babe," Ash said and sat down on the bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. Mary-Lynette blushed slightly and turned her head away from him.

"What are you grinning about?" Mary asked Ash, suspiciously. He just shrugged and wagged his perfect blond eyebrows. It was then that she noticed that there was something under his shirt. Wait, not something… some _things_.

"Oh God, what's under your under your shirt? If its Quinn's clothes again (long story) I'm going to make you sleep in the bathtub!"

Ash stroked Mary-Lynette's dark brown hair, "No it's not. It's this." He pulled out Ocean Spray cranberry juice and Grey Goose vodka from under his shirt. What the hell…? "Word around Briar Creek is that you've never been wasted."

"_Wasted?_" She asked incredulously. "You want me to get _wasted_?" Ash nodded. "You're kidding me right?"

"Sweetheart, if it's anything about this mansion, it's that they party and drink like animals."

"I highly doubt that. Everyone here looks civilized."

"Even Jez and Morgead?"

"Yes."

"Well this is what they did a week ago; they drank _three_ whole bottles of tequila, had sex for four hours, _and_ went skinny dipping." Ash said with wide eyes. "Oh yeah, they also threw up on Thierry's favorite couch."

Mary- Lynette rolled her eyes.

"Ash," Mary-Lynette said softly, "I don't like the taste of alcohol—"

"Hence why I brought the cranberry juice to water it down. Just try it, it's delicious." Ash walked over to their black mini fridge and grabbed two cups on top of it. He put them on a shelf and started mixing the cranberry juice and vodka. Mary-Lynette cringed her nose as she smelled the strong alcohol from across the room. He walked back and handed Mary one of the cups. She looked at the mixed substance and took a deep breath before taking a sip. That one sip set a warm burn in her throat that traveled down to her chest and stomach before leaving a light bitter taste in her mouth.

"Good right?" Ash said while chugging his down with no difficulties. Mary-Lynette coughed a bit before the burn went away.

"It's… alright, I guess." She said and took another sip, a little bit bigger than the other one. She kind of _liked_ the burn that passed through her. So she took an even bigger sip and welcomed the huge burn that went along with it. Before she knew it she chugged the whole cup down.

"Well, well, well, look who likes alcohol now," Ash said with a grin, "want another one?" Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes and handed her cup to Ash. Ash poured in another cup of vodka and cranberry juice, but he barely poured any cranberry juice in the cup. It'll make her get wasted faster. "Here you go."

She gently took it from his hands and took a huge gulp. "Oh, that was a big one." Suddenly she burped and started giggling. Ash shook his head and thought to himself, _Should have known she'd be a lightweight._

She kept chugging down her drinks as if it were water. The more she chugged, the drunker she got. "A-ash, can you –hiccup- hand me the bottle?"

"The w-whoooole bottle?" Ash asked, getting a bit wasted himself.

"Yeah, let's have some fun!" Ash stumbled slightly to mini fridge and grabbed the bottle of vodka, no cranberry juice included.

She took the bottle from his hands and took a sip right from it. "Damn, that's some good stuff!" She passed it to Ash and he did the same. "You know Ash, I never told you this, but I'm so –hiccup- seriously attracted to your feet."

Ash laughed, "My f-burp-eet?" He took off his USA socks and looked at his pale feet.

"I just love how smooth they look. And you're big toe," Mary-Lynette bit her lip, "is super sexy."

Ash lifted his foot to Mary's face, "Big toe thinks your sexy too."

"Oh big toe, you!" Mary-Lynette yelled with a smile and hugged Ash's foot. After about a minute she pushed Ash's sweaty foot away from her face and got up.

"Where a-are you going?" Ash asked, taking another swing at the bottle. Mary-Lynette gave a high pitched giggle and took off her shirt and pants. "Whoa." She then crawled back to Ash and sat on his lap. Ash's hands roamed around her smooth, curved, sexy body. He was surprised he didn't drool.

"Take me higher Ash." She said while putting her forehead to his. "I want to go higher."

That was the last thing she said before Ash flipped them over and started a _long _night.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL was that bad? Or good?<strong>

**Well, how the hell am I suppose to know?**

**I KNOW! CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON :D**

**Why? Cause it thinks you sexy ;)**

**Love you guys!**

** -Nessa**


End file.
